CSI Chicago, Episode I
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Willkommen in der Stadt der Stürme ...
1. Kapitel 1

**C.S.I. Chicago**

**von docfrog und Hope Calaris **

Damit keine Missverständnisse entstehen, gleich zu Anfang etwas ganz Wichtiges. Das Ganze ist mehr wie eine richtige Serie aufgebaut. Ihr werdet also einzelne, kürzere Geschichten (also so wie die Folgen bei CSI) zu lesen bekommen, wobei wir natürlich auch auf einen geschichtenübergreifenden Handlungsbogen (also die Entwicklung einer Staffel) geachtet haben.

Wir hoffen, dass die ganze Sache eine Weile laufen und ein paar Leser finden wird.

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen und Entdecken!

PS: Und ich bekomme auf dieser Seite immer noch kein ordentliches Layout hin ...

PS: Falls irgendwer von euch "Scherbentanz" (zu finden in bei CSI:Miami) gelesen hat, der wird in dieser Chicago-Episode eine alte Bekannte finden.

* * *

**Episode 1.o1 – Pilot**

In der Schalterhalle der Bank war es angenehm warm, während draußen bereits die ersten Herbststürme tobten. Sandra Craven schaute verstohlen auf die Wanduhr und freute sich, dass sie in etwa einer Stunde Feierabend haben würde. Die Schalterhalle würde für den Publikumsverkehr noch etwa dreißig Minuten geöffnet bleiben, danach wurde noch das Geld gezählt und Papierkram erledigt und dann dürfte sie endlich nach Hause zu ihrer Katze gehen. Sandra arbeitete gerne in der Bank, aber heute freute sie sich aus irgendeinem Grund mehr als gewöhnlich auf ihren Feierabend.   
Ein Blick zur Tür verriet ihr, dass Cassidy - Sandras beste Freundin seit Kindertagen - gerade zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Tochter die Bank betreten hatte. Ihrer beider Eltern waren bereits Nachbarn und Freunde gewesen und später hatten sich die beiden Frauen eine Wohnung geteilt, bis Cassie geheiratet und sie sich für eine Weile aus den Augen verloren hatten. Jetzt war Cassidy seit etwa zwei Monaten von ihrem gewalttätigen Mann geschieden. Sandra hatte seitdem eine Veränderung an ihrer Freundin beobachtet, die ganz langsam ihr Selbstvertrauen zurückgewann. Cassie und Lucy wollten für eine Woche nach Disneyworld und jetzt war sie hier, um Sandra die Wohnungsschlüssel zu übergeben.  
Sandra zwinkerte ihrer Freundin vergnügt zu, als Zeichen, dass sie sie gesehen hatte. Lucy hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere, denn in etwa zwei Stunden, sollte es endlich losgehen.

Die vier Männer, die gerade die Bank betraten sahen sich auffallend ähnlich. Sie waren alle in etwa gleich groß, hatten alle dunkle kurze Haare und trugen alle einen dunklen sorgfältig gestutzen Vollbart. Irgendwie kamen sie ihr bekannt vor, aber der gutaussehende junge Mann, der als nächstes an der Reihe war, forderte Sandras ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie wandte sich ihm lächelnd zu, als sie - beinahe zeitgleich - vier Plopps hörte.

Sandra riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Dieses Geräusch hatte sie - in vielen Szenarien - gehört... eine Waffe, mit Schalldämpfer... jetzt war ihr auch klar, wer diese vier Männer waren - seit Monaten tauchten sie immer wieder in den Nachrichten auf.

Die vier Schüsse hatten wie bei den früheren Überfällen den Überwachungskameras gegolten. Jetzt hielten die vier Männer mit ihren Waffen die Bankangestellten und die letzten Kunden in Schach. Der Überfall fand wie immer völlig ohne Worte statt. Die Räuber waren ein eingespieltes Team und die vorgehaltenen Waffen sprachen auch so eine eindeutige Sprache.

Einer der Räuber hielt Sandra eine Tasche unter die Nase und forderte sie mit wedelnder Waffe auf, sie zu füllen. Zwei andere hielten die vor Entsetzen gelähmten Kunden in Schach. Der ganze Vorgang hatte keine dreißig Sekunden gedauert. Als der Vierte gerade die letzte Überwachungskamera zerschoss, geschah das Unglück. Cassidy hatte sich, als der Bankräuber seine Waffe auf die Kamera direkt über ihr richtete, über ihre Tochter geworfen, um sie zu schützen. Die Kamera war herabgestürzt und hatte Cassidy im Nacken getroffen. Sie war sofort zu Boden gegangen und hatte Lucy unter sich begraben. Der Bankräuber ließ seine Waffe fallen, als wäre sie rotglühend und sah sich nach seinen Mittätern um. Selbst durch die Sonnenbrillen, die sie alle trugen, war ihr Entsetzen deutlich zu erkennen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Mensch zu Schaden kam. Der Anführer, der Sandra die Tasche unter die Nase gehalten hatte, riss sie ihr brutal aus der Hand und gab seinen Kollegen das Zeichen, zu verschwinden.

Keine zehn Minuten nach dem Überfall klingelte im Büro von Titia Chambers das Telefon. Ihr Vorgesetzter war dran.  
„Deine Vierlinge haben wieder zugeschlagen... in Chicago", informierte er sie kurz. „Und Titia... diesmal gab es eine Tote!"  
Titia schluckte schwer. „Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg", damit legte sie auf, suchte die entsprechende Akte zusammen und verließ das Büro um zu Hause ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken und nach Chicago zu fliegen.


	2. Kapitel 2

Colin Sullivan war stinksauer. Sie waren fünfzehn Minuten nach dem Überfall am Tatort gewesen, hatten abgesperrt und sich sofort an die Arbeit gemacht. Zeit war hierbei ein entscheidender Faktor. Diese Bankräuber hatten jetzt insgesamt sechs Banken ausgeraubt, alle in verschiedenen Bundesstaaten und in unterschiedlichen Zeitabständen. Das Problem mit den jeweils anderen Staaten war, dass das FBI für den Fall zuständig war, da es als einzige Strafverfolgungsbehörde staatenübergreifend operieren durfte. Dies führte natürlich immer zu Kompetenzgerangel und behinderte so die Ermittlungen ganz erheblich. So auch in diesem Fall.

Fast das ganze Team war ausgerückt um den Tatort in der kürzestmöglichen Zeit zu untersuchen. Jetzt hatte Colin sich hier vor einem aufgeblasenen Special Agent aufgebaut, sein furchteinflößendstes Gesicht - was wirklich beeindruckend war - aufgesetzt und drohte dem Agenten mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen, auf keinen Fall die Absperrung zu passieren.

„Erst die Rettungskräfte, dann wir, dann die Polizei", schnauzte er Special Agent Johnson gerade an.

„Ich glaube, Sie wissen nicht, wen Sie hier vor sich haben... ich bin kein einfacher Dorfbulle, ich bin Special Agent des FBI." Johnson betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

Normalerweise war eine FBI-Marke ziemlich respekteinflößend, Colin jedoch hatte einen Teil seines Lebens auf der Straße verbracht und daher war es ausgesprochen schwierig, ihn zu beeindrucken. Er war der Auffassung, dass man sich Respekt verdienen musste und nicht zusammen mit einer FBI-Marke verliehen bekommen konnte. Die einzigen Menschen, die Colin respektierte, waren die, mit denen er tagtäglich zusammenarbeitete und den größten Respekt hatte er vor seiner Vorgesetzten Amy Moreno, die sich Johnson gerade von hinten näherte.

„Wissen Sie was, Special Agent Johnson", seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, als er über Johnsons Schulter hinweg Amy auf sie beide zusteuern sah. Ihre Stärke war zweifellos die Diplomatie - sie würde das FBI schon im Zaum halten können. „Wenn Sie mich meinen Kollegen helfen lassen, dürfen Sie früher an den Tatort, also seien Sie ein braver Agent und bleiben sie hinter der Absperrung." Colin Sullivan drehte sich herum und ließ Johnson einfach stehen. Dieser wollte sich gerade unter der Absperrung hindurch ducken und diesem unverschämten CSI Manieren beibringen, als er eine Hand leicht auf seiner Schulter spürte. Überrascht drehte er sich herum und sah sich einer etwa fünfzigjährige Afroamerikanerin gegenüber, die ihn sanft ansah.

„Special Agent Johnson? Ich bin Amy Moreno, die Leiterin dieser CSI-Schicht." Ohne zu zögern ergriff sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Johnson war sprachlos, als Amy ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Der Ausdruck in ihren dunklen Augen war durch ihre Lebenserfahrung geprägt und ließ sich am besten mit dem Begriff ‚Weisheit' beschreiben. Auf einmal fühlte er sich ganz klein und ziemlich albern.

„Na ja", stotterte er verlegen. „Ihre Leute wollen mich nicht an den Tatort lassen..."

„Sehen Sie, Special Agent Johnson, meine Leute lassen niemals Zivilisten an den Tatort..."

Als sie sah, dass Johnson sie unterbrechen wollte, hob sie die Hand und bedeutete ihm so, sie ausreden zu lassen. „Und Zivilisten sind nun einmal alle, die nicht zum CSI gehören, verstehen Sie?" Amy lächelte ihn gewinnend an. „Bitte bestätigen Sie mein Vertrauen in das FBI, indem Sie mir sagen, dass Sie Verständnis dafür haben."

„Also schön", gab sich Johnson nach einem kurzen Zögern geschlagen. „Die Tatort-Arbeit obliegt Ihrer Behörde, die Ermittlungsarbeit liegt bei uns, in Ordnung?"

„Das ist ein guter Kompromiss, Special Agent." Bei diesen Worten drückte Amy sanft Johnsons Arm und passierte die Absperrung auf der Suche nach Jonah Umney, der sie angerufen hatte, als er bemerkt hatte, dass der Streit zwischen dem FBI-Menschen und Colin zu eskalieren drohte.

Amy fand ihren Stellvertreter in einer Ecke des Schalterraums, zusammen mit dem Pathologen Tyler Paretsky, der sich über eine Leiche beugte.

„Was haben wir?", wandte sie sich an Jonah. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und sie auch nicht kommen gehört, so dass er jetzt erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Mord!", lautete seine leise Antwort. Er deutete traurig auf die Leiche. „Die Mutter versuchte lediglich, ihr Kind zu schützen. Die herabstürzende Kamera hat sie genau im Nacken getroffen und ihr das Genick gebrochen."

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit entbrannte im Unterschlupf der vier Bankräuber eine hitzige Diskussion. Die Vierlinge, die sich ohne ihre Verkleidung nicht im Mindesten ähnlich sahen, standen selbst noch unter Schock, als sie vor einigen Minuten die ersten Meldungen über ihren jüngsten Raub in den Nachrichten verfolgt hatten.

„Die Frau ist tot, Mann", schnauzte der Anführer Joseph gerade seinen jüngsten Partner Denis an.

„Das war doch keine Absicht." Denis schaute sich hilfesuchend nach Tom und Peter um, doch die mieden betreten seinen Blick. „Sie wurde von der Kamera erschlagen... das war ein Unfall", stotterte er.

Joseph trat einen Schritt auf Denis zu. Seine Stimme war gefährlich leise. „Du bist dir wohl über die Gesetze nicht im Klaren... wenn ein Mensch bei der Ausübung einer Straftat stirbt, ist das MORD!"

Denis' Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Aber... aber..."

„Ja genau... ‚aber'", unterbrach Joseph ihn barsch. „Das bedeutet Todesstrafe, wenn sie uns erwischen, denn deinetwegen sind wir jetzt alle Mörder! Und du lässt auch noch deine Waffe am Tatort zurück... wie kann man nur so blöd sein."

Denis versuchte seinen Boss zu beruhigen. „Ich habe die Waffe immer nur mit Handschuhen angefasst, wie du es immer gesagt hast. Die Waffen selbst sind nicht registriert, dafür hast du gesorgt... also führt trotzdem keine Spur zu uns." Josephs Blick war so vernichtend, dass Denis' Selbstvertrauen wie Eis in der Sonne schmolz. Er war sich seiner Sache gar nicht so sicher, wie er es vorgab zu sein.

* * *

In der Schalterhalle beendete Matthew gerade seine Befragung der letzten Zeugen. Die Bankräuber hatten es mit ihrer eigentümlichen Maskerade geschafft, furchteinflößender zu wirken, als sie es mit normalen Skimasken jemals gekonnt hätten. Die Menschen waren immer noch völlig verstört und das lag nicht ausschließlich daran, dass sie nicht jeden Tag einen Menschen sterben sahen.

Er sah sich um und musste sich eingestehen, dass die Täter überaus effizient vorgegangen waren. Wenn man den Zeitungsberichten Glauben schenkte, war es bisher noch nicht einmal möglich gewesen, festzustellen, ob die Aufgabenverteilung bei den Überfällen immer die selbe war. Der Tod von Cassidy Hilley war zwar nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, doch war dieser Umstand keineswegs tröstlich. Es machte ihn nur noch wütender, denn ihr Tod war dadurch umso sinnloser.

Matthew beobachtete Jonah, der sich rührend um Cassidys achtjährige Tochter kümmerte und fragte sich unweigerlich, wie er sich fühlen musste. Jonahs jüngste Tochter hieß ebenfalls Lucy und war nur ein paar Jahre älter.

Pinia McCarthy, eine mitunter etwas kratzbürstige Ermittlerin, die vor etwa zwei Jahren von San Francisco zusammen mit ihrem Kollegen Trenton March nach Chicago gewechselt war, hatte ihre Arbeit, die leeren Patronenhülsen und die Geschosse einzusammeln und einzutüten gerade beendet und kam nun zu Matthew herüber. Die Waffe, die die Täter vor Schreck zurückgelassen hatten, war gleich als erstes sichergestellt worden. Pinia hatte ihre blonden Haare, wie an jedem Tatort, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, um nicht unabsichtlich den Tatort zu kontaminieren. Sie wirkte ungewohnt schockiert über das Vorgefallene.

„Hi Matthew", begrüßte sie ihn. „Bitte sag mir, dass die Zeugenbefragungen etwas ergeben haben..."

Matthew schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nein... jeder sagt dasselbe. Dass die Männer einfach alle gleich ausgesehen haben – sie waren sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie unterschiedlich groß waren. Ich muss schon sagen, das war eine clevere Verkleidung..."

Pinia schaute ihn wütend an. „Das klingt ja fast so, als würdest du diese...", sie suchte nach einem passenden Ausdruck für ihre Wut, „diese Verbrecher bewundern!" Ihre Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich an.

„Nein", entgegnete Matthew ruhig. „Aber wir werden sie nicht erwischen, wenn wir uns nicht bemühen, sie zu verstehen... apropos ‚verstehen' eine Profilerin wurde auf diesen Fall angesetzt – sie ist bereits auf dem Weg hierher."

„Eine Profilerin? Wozu soll das denn gut sein?", schnaubte Pinia verächtlich.

„Sie hilft uns dabei, die Bankräuber zu verstehen..."

„Wenn sie die Bankräuber so gut verstehen würde, dann hätte sie uns vielleicht auch sagen können, dass diese Bank hier die nächste ist... und Cassidy Hilley wäre noch am Leben." Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte davon.

Colin, der den Streit mitbekommen hatte, gab Matthew grinsend ein Zeichen, dass er sich wohl gerade die Finger verbrannt hätte. Matthew zuckte nur hilflos mit den Achseln und machte sich auf den Weg zu diesem FBI-Menschen, mit dem er in diesem Fall wohl oder übel zusammenarbeiten musste.  
‚Hoffentlich ist das keiner dieser eingebildeten Affen", dachte Matthew bei sich. Nachdem er sich etwa fünf Minuten mit Special Agent Johnson unterhalten hatte, bemerkte er mit einem stillen Grinsen, dass Amy Moreno den ‚Affen' bereits dressiert hatte.

Jonah hatte Lucy, die sich die ganze Zeit weinend an ihre tote Mutter geklammert hatte, zu einem Krankenwagen begleitet und sie dort einer Psychologin vom Jugendamt übergeben. Wer ihn kannte, konnte erkennen, wie sehr ihn der ganze Vorgang belastete – mehr als gewöhnlich.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Tyler Cassidys sterbliche Überreste in einen Leichenwagen bringen lassen und fuhr mit ihr zusammen in die Leichenhalle, um sie sich dort genauer anzusehen. Normalerweise liebte Tyler seine Arbeit, oder vielmehr, die Herausforderung, die sie ihm bot; in diesem Fall allerdings waren seine Gefühle eher gemischt...

Colin ließ sich gerade die Überwachungsbänder aus der Bank aushändigen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass die Kameras vielleicht doch etwas brauchbares aufgezeichnet hatten, bevor sie vernichtet worden waren. Die Bänder und die Waffe waren die ersten Fehler und gleichzeitig die einzigen Spuren, die die Bankräuber und jetzt auch Mörder hinterlassen hatten und die es dem CSI ermöglichen könnten, sie zu fassen. Amy half Pinia dabei, ihre Ausrüstung zusammenzupacken. Hier konnten sie nichts mehr tun, den Rest mussten die Ballistik und die Videoauswertung bewerkstelligen... und eventuell diese Profilerin.


	3. Kapitel 3

Titia Chambers war froh, endlich den kalten Wind hinter sich lassen zu können und auf der breiten Treppe, die in das große Gebäude der Chicagoer Polizei führte, endlich ins Warme zu gelangen. Beeindruckt von der geräumigen Eingangshalle mit dem Marmorfußboden und den hohen Säulen vergaß sie für einen Moment, weiterzugehen und stieß prompt mit jemanden zusammen.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich an die Wegbeschreibung zum Labor erinnerte und einen der vielen Gänge entlang lief. Nur wenige Minuten später hatte sie sich durch das verwirrende Labyrinth von sich verzweigenden Fluren, Fahrstühlen und Treppenaufgängen gekämpft und stand schließlich vor der ohnehin immer offenen Bürotür von Amy Moreno. Das Büro lag noch im alten Teil des Gebäudes, während nur wenige Meter entfernt der Neubau begann, der die Labors, den Fitnessraum und im Keller die Asservatenkammer beherbergte. Titia klopfte an den Türrahmen und trat ein.

„Hallo, ich bin Titia Chambers, die Profilerin." Die CSI-Leiterin, die bis eben noch konzentriert eine Akte gelesen hatte, stand nun auf und schüttelte Titia die Hand.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Amy Moreno." Amy lächelte sie an und Titia konnte gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. „Wollen Sie einen Kaffee ... oder vielleicht warmen Kakao? Sie sehen leicht durchgefroren aus."

„Kaffee würde mir reichen ... haben Sie schon etwas heraus gefunden?", fragte Titia, während sie Amy über den Flur folgte und einen größeren Raum betrat. Den bunt zusammen gewürfelten Sitzmöbeln und der Esszeile zufolge war das der Pausenraum. Hohe Fenster gaben den Blick auf den Michigan River und einige seiner zahlreichen Brücken frei, deren Metall noch in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen aufblitzte. 

„Mein Team sitzt gerade an der Auswertung der Videobänder aus der Bank und wir untersuchen die Waffe", während sie sprach reichte sie Titia einen Becher Kaffee.

„Eine Waffe?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ja, sie haben sie am Tatort zurück gelassen", gab Amy zurück.

„Eine Panikreaktion ... " Titia trank einen Schluck und ging in Gedanken noch einmal die Informationen durch, die sie bis jetzt hatte. „Okay, ich hätte folgenden Vorschlag damit wir uns nicht gegenseitig auf die Füße treten. Ich konzentriere mich darauf, dass die Täter aus ihrem Versteck gekrochen kommen und Sie finden Beweise, mit denen wir sie hinter Gittern bringen können." Amy nickte zustimmend. Obwohl sie Titia kaum kannte, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie sich gut verstehen würden. „Ich bräuchte dann noch Informationen über die Tote. Ich denke, da kann mir Ihr Detective helfen, ich will Sie nicht länger von Ihrer Arbeit abhalten."

„Den Gang hinunter und dann die zweite Tür links, Detective Abbott", erklärte Amy ihr den Weg.

„Danke." Titia stellte ihren nun leeren Becher in die Spüle und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Amy sah ihr für einen kurzen Moment hinterher und beschloss dann, ins Labor zu gehen.

Jedes Mal, wenn man durch die Glastür ging, die den Altbau von dem Neubau trennte, dann war es, als ob man eine ganz andere Welt betrat. Im Labor gab es keine sandfarben verputzten Wände und das Tageslicht wurde meistens durch bläuliches Kunstlicht ersetzt. Amy fiel dieser Gegensatz schon gar nicht mehr auf, so oft war sie schon durch diese Tür gegangen. Ihr heutiger Weg führte sie direkt in die Ballistik, wo Jonah gerade vor einem der Computer saß. Sie blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete ihn. Sie wusste, wie nah ihm dieser Fall ging, und doch arbeitete er so konzentriert wie immer.

„Jonah? Etwas gefunden?", fragte sie und stellte sich neben ihn. Tatsächlich konnte er sich ein kleines Lächeln abringen und seine blauen Augen hatten ein bisschen von ihrer gewöhnlichen Leuchtkraft wieder, das bedeutete gute Neuigkeiten.

„Ja", er deutete auf eine Patrone, die in einem Beweismittelbeutel neben dem Computer lag. „Die Bankräuber waren zwar so clever, keine Abdrücke auf der Waffe zu hinterlassen, aber nicht clever genug, um auch die Patronen mit Handschuhen anzufassen. Ich habe einen Teilabdruck auf einer der nicht abgefeuerten Patronen gefunden und in AFIS eingescannt ... jetzt heißt es warten."

„Gute Arbeit." Sie konnte es nicht erklären, aber ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass AFIS sie weiterbringen würde.

Titia saß Matthew in seinem Büro gegenüber, das, gelinde gesagt, unordentlich war. Die Akten stapelten sich in den Regalen und auf seinem Schreibtisch, so dass dieser garantiert nicht mehr zum Schreiben benutzt werden konnte, allerdings war noch genügend Platz für eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees von Starbucks. Titia grinste still vor sich hin, die Ordnung in diesem Büro kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Trotz allem machte Matthew den Eindruck, als ob er sich hier glänzend zurecht finden würde.

„Also", kehrte sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder an Ort und Stelle zurück, „es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Bankräuber jetzt nervös und in Panik sind, was sie anfälliger für Fehler macht und die Gruppe zerbröseln lässt. So makaber es auch klingen mag, Cassidy Hilleys Tod hat es wesentlich wahrscheinlicher gemacht, dass wir sie schnappen. Für wann ist die Pressekonferenz angesetzt?" 

„Um zwanzig Uhr, also noch eine gute Viertelstunde." Er wollte noch etwas hinzusetzen, doch der eintretende Special Agent Johnson unterbracht ihn.

„Also, wie war das mit der Pressekon... Titia Chambers?" Erst jetzt hatte er die kleine Frau mit dem milchkaffeefarbenen Teint bemerkt. Titia hatte seine Stimme sofort erkannt, sie war mit Johnson gemeinsam auf die Akademie gegangen und hatte ihn in wenig guter Erinnerung.

„Hallo, Alistair." Sie lächelte leicht gequält und fragte sich, warum sie in drei Teufels Namen bei den vielen FBI-Agents, die es gab, ausgerechnet auf ihn treffen musste.

„So, so ... die verrückte Titia Chambers. Ich hab das von Miami gehört ... wundert mich, dass du schon wieder arbeitest." Das saß. Matthew schaute sie verwirrt an, während sie versuchte den Drang zu kontrollieren, Alistair einen schönen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Stattdessen erwiderte sie mit freundlicher Stimme:

„Mir geht's gut, Alistair, danke der Nachfrage." Sie stand mit einem Ruck auf und starrte ihn an. „Kommst du nun mit zur Pressekonferenz?" Alistairs Wangen nahmen einen leichten Rotton an und Titia gönnte sich ein kleines triumphierendes Lächeln, als sie mit ihm im Schlepptau den Raum verließ.

Der Wind war am Abend noch mehr aufgefrischt und steigerte sich zu einem Orkan und so wurde das Geräusch des laufenden Fernsehers immer wieder vom Tosen des Sturmes übertönt, während die Bankräuber zusammengepfercht in ihrem Unterschlupf saßen und nervös darauf warteten, was die Polizei zu verkünden hatte. Denis lachte unterdrückt, als eine relativ kleine Frau mit Stupsnase und einer ziemlich verrückten Frisur ans Mikrophon trat. Er konnte sich partout nicht vorstellen, dass so eine Frau eine Gefahr für ihn und die Anderen darstellen sollte.

„Wie Sie alle wissen", ergriff Titia nun das Wort, „ereignete sich heute gegen siebzehn Uhr ein Überfall auf die Western Union Bank bei dem eine Frau getötet wurde, weil sie ihre Tochter beschützen wollte." Sie ließ die Aussage für einen Moment im Raum stehen und Denis schluckte schwer. „Die Ermittler sind zuversichtlich, dass sie durch die am Tatort zurück gelassenen Beweise bald die Täter ermitteln können." Wieder machte sie eine Pause und Denis' Augen huschten unruhig hin und her um eine Reaktion seiner Partner zu registrieren. „Wenn sie erst einmal festgenommen wurden, werden sie wegen Mordes angeklagt – der Gerechtigkeit wird also Genüge getan." Denis' Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und seine Hände waren plötzlich schweißnass. Er wollte nicht wegen Mordes angeklagt werden, das konnte einfach nicht sein. Es war ja kein Mord gewesen, es war ein Unfall ... nur ein Unfall. Das plötzliche Erlöschen des Bildschirms riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, Joseph hatte ihn ausgeschaltet.

„Es reicht", brummte er. „Sie redet Blödsinn ... sie haben nichts gegen uns in der Hand – überhaupt nichts." Wie, um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, erstarkte der Sturm, der die Stadt in seinem Griff hielt. Doch Denis glaubte ihm nicht so recht. Er fühlte sich unsicher, nicht ahnend, dass dies genau das war, was Titia mit ihrer Rede bezweckt hatte.

Als die Kameras erloschen waren, war Titia mit sich zufrieden. Sie war sich sicher, dass die Bankräuber die Berichterstattung über ihre Tat genauestens verfolgten und auch diese Pressekonferenz hatten sie sich sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen.

Absolut jeder hat seinen Stein, wiederholte sie in Gedanken den einen Satz, den sie so oft auf der Akademie gehört hatte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch abwarten, bis der Stein im Glashaus einschlug.


	4. Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich der Wind wieder gelegt und es versprach, ein warmer und sonniger Herbsttag zu werden.

„Kein Wind – ist das in Chicago überhaupt erlaubt?", hallte Titias Stimme in einem der Laborräume wider, der zu Besprechungen genutzt wurde. Außer Amy und einer jungen blonden Frau in einem anthrazitfarbenem Hosenanzug war niemand weiter anwesend.

„Der Begriff ‚Windy City' hat entgegen der Vermutung vieler nichts mit den, zugegebenermaßen, relativ konstanten Winden hier zu tun, sondern vielmehr mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament einiger Lokalpolitiker", erwiderte die Blonde und musterte sie mit ihren hellgrauen Augen skeptisch. Titia blinzelte für einen Moment unsicher, bevor Amy eingriff.

„Miss Chambers, das ist Pinia McCarthy." Die beiden Frauen reichten sich die Hände und bevor sie ein weiteres Wort wechseln konnten, wurde eine der gläsernen Türen aufgestoßen und ein dunkelblonder Mann kam mit einem Lächeln auf sie zu.

„Jonah, was gibt's?", fragte Amy.

„AFIS hat einen Namen ausgespuckt – Denis Foster. Konnte nicht auf seine Volljährigkeit warten und hat vor sechs Jahren Spirituosen gestohlen. Wurde allerdings erwischt und kam für zwei Monate ins Gefängnis."

„Letzter bekannter Wohnort?", fragte Pinia und Jonah blätterte in dem Ausdruck, den er in der Hand hielt.

„Philadelphia – aber die Adresse ist drei Jahre alt." Er schaute enttäuscht in die Runde. „Das war wohl nichts."

„Familienmitglieder?", erkundigte sich Titia. Jonah fragte nicht wer sie war, also musste Amy ihn informiert haben.

„Seine Mutter lebt in einem Vorort von Philadelphia. Aber wie soll uns das hier weiterbringen?"

„Seine Mutter wird wohl am ehesten wissen, wie er sich in Stresssituationen verhält ... das könnte nützlich für unser weiteres Vorgehen sein. Kann ich bitte die Adresse haben?" Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und er reichte ihr den Ausdruck. „Bis später dann."

* * *

Denis Foster kaute nervös an seinen Fingernägeln. Eigentlich hatte er sich das schon vor Jahren abgewöhnt, aber seit letzter Nacht war es so, als hätte er nie damit aufgehört. Der Fernseher lief, aber er beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, die immer wieder um die gleiche Frage kreisten. Was, wenn er irgendwas übersehen hatte, wenn er doch irgendwie einen Fingerabdruck auf seiner Waffe hinterlassen hatte? Diese Frage warf eine Reihe weiterer Fragen auf. Was, wenn sie schon längst wussten, wer er war? Was, wenn sie gerade in diesem Moment vor der Tür standen um ihn festzunehmen? Eine Berührung seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken

„Da verliert wohl jemand die Nerven?", machte sich Tom, breitschultrig und mit raspelkurzen schwarzen Haaren, über ihn lustig und deutete auf Denis' unberührtes Essen. „Magste kein Hühnchen oder haste vor lauter Schiss kein Appetit?" Er zeigte wieder eines seiner arroganten Lächeln. Denis wusste, dass es klüger war, seinen vorlauten Kommentar, den er auf den Lippen hatte, herunterzuschlucken. Auch, wenn er daran fast erstickte.

„Kannste haben", sagte er stattdessen und schob den Teller in Toms Richtung.

„Seid mal still, Leute. Die Nachrichten kommen", meldete sich Peter und augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe in den Raum ein – nur noch die klare Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers war zu hören. Er verlas eine Pressemitteilung der Polizei in der es hieß, dass sie Polizeikontrollen an den Ausfallstraßen, an den Bahnhöfen und den Flughäfen eingerichtet hatten und dass sie einen der Täter bereits identifiziert hatten.

„Es ist also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Täter geschnappt werden", schloss der Sprecher den Bericht und schaute zuversichtlich in die Kamera. Peter schaltete den Fernseher aus. Denis starrte entsetzt den nun schwarzen Bildschirm an. Ein lautes Scheppern riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie. Tom war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Teller gegen die Wand geschleudert. Gebratenes Huhn schmierte nun langsam die Wand hinunter und hinterließ eine Spur gelber Chilisoße.

„Verdammt!", brüllte Tom und seine dunklen Augen funkelten Denis aufgebracht an. „Was haste für Bockmist gebaut?" Bedrohlich baute er sich vor ihm auf.

„Tom." Peters Stimme hatte eine scharfen Ton angenommen. Toms Blick pendelte zwischen Denis und Peter und schließlich setzte er sich unverrichteter Dinge wieder hin.

„Ist doch wahr ... ", grummelte er.

Sie schwiegen eine ganze Weile und Denis begann wieder an seinen Fingernägeln zu kauen, doch schließlich richtete er sich so unvermittelt auf, dass dieses Mal Tom zusammen zuckte.

„Was?", blaffte er Denis an.

„Wo ist eigentlich Joseph?", fragte dieser.

„Einkaufen. Wieso?"

„Weil er schon seit mehr als vier Stunden weg ist."

„Und?" Tom war auch heute wieder nicht der Schnellste.

„Er ist abgehauen – ohne uns." Zwei Köpfe wirbelten in die Richtung von Peters Stimme.

„Nicht möglich." Toms Mund blieb auch nach dem Sprechen leicht geöffnet. „Er würde nicht ... "

„Anscheinend hat er es getan", sagte Peter ungerührt. Er schien es erwartet zu haben. „Er hat sich mit dem Geld abgesetzt und ist wahrscheinlich längst über alle Berge."

„Und das sagst du so seelenruhig? Das war über 'ne viertel Million!" Toms Faust landete auf dem Tisch.

„Es ist mir gerade eben klar geworden. Ich schaue doch nicht andauernd auf die Uhr."

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße." Denis war aufgestanden und lief herum. Er klang panisch. „Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir sind voll am Arsch ... verdammt ... wir sind in dieser eisigen Stadt und haben kein Geld."

„Nun mal mit der Ruhe." Denis starrte Peter entsetzt an.

„Wie bitte? Eine Frau ist durch unsere Schuld tot. Mein eigener Bruder lässt uns hier ohne Geld sitzen und ich soll mich beruhigen?" Er fing an zu schreien. „Verstehst du das überhaupt? WIR SIND GELIEFERT! WIR MÜSSEN ZU DEN BULLEN UND UNS STELLEN."

Peters Blick war kalt und berechnend als er eine Waffe hervorholte und auf Denis richtete. „Ich verstehe sehr wohl und wenn du noch lauter schreist versteht es auch gleich die gesamte Nachbarschaft." Die Waffe in seiner Hand zielte genau auf Denis' Herz. „Also, sei still und setz dich hin", er betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Pe – Peter ... Kumpel, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein." Tom hatte sich gegen die Wand gedrückt und merkte nun, wie die Soße sein Hemd durchnässte.

„Du auch, Tom. Sei still." Tom schloss seinen Mund und schaute zu Boden.

„Das ist ein Scherz, nicht?" Aus unerfindlichen Gründen fing Denis an zu kichern. „Du, du richtest eine Waffe auf mich? AUF MICH? EINE WAFFE?" Sein Lachen wurde lauter und hysterischer.

„Ich warne dich. Das hier ist alles beschissen gelaufen, aber ich will nicht wegen einem vom euch im Gefängnis landen." Denis lachte immer noch und machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt auf Tom zu. Schließlich blieb er stehen und hörte auf zu lachen. Nun war er wütend. Richtig wütend.

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? WIR SITZEN HIER ALLE IM SELBEN BOOT! WIR WERDEN HIER NICHT RAUSKOMMEN!" Ein einzelner Schuss beendete die Tirade von Denis und nachdem das Geräusch, das ein fallender Körper beim Aufschlag auf eine harte Unterlage erzeugt, verhallt war, herrschte nur noch Stille. Blut sickerte durch Denis' graues Shirt hindurch auf die schmutzigen Holzdielen. Tom rutschte langsam an der Wand entlang hinunter, sein Gesicht aschfahl.

„Er ist tot ... tot." Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus purem Entsetzen.

„Er hat es nicht anders verdient." Peter steckte die Waffe in einen Rucksack und sammelte noch einige andere Dinge ein, bevor er zur Tür ging. „Du solltest auch hier verschwinden, Tom. Irgendwer wird den Schuss gehört und die Polizei alarmiert haben." Tom hörte kein einziges seiner Worte und begriff auch nicht, dass er alleine auf dem Boden neben einer Leiche saß.

„Er ist tot", flüsterte er immer wieder in die Stille hinein.

* * *

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe", beendete Titia gerade das Telefonat mit Denis' Mutter. Sie machte sich noch ein paar letzte Notizen auf ihrem ohnehin schon vollen Blatt und versuchte, einen Plan für ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu entwerfen, während hinter ihr Matthews Faxgerät ein aktuelleres Bild von Denis ausdruckte, dass seine Mutter geschickt hatte. Sie kam nicht umhin das Gefühl des Triumphes zu genießen, als dem ersten Bild noch ein weiteres folgte. Das von Denis' älterem Bruder Joseph. Es schien so, als ob die Brüder gemeinsame Sache machten. Jedenfalls hatte die Mutter erzählt, dass Denis damals zusammen mit seinem Bruder verschwunden war und außer einer Weihnachtskarte einmal im Jahr kein Kontakt mehr bestand.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten", sagte sie zu Matthew, der gerade sein Büro betrat.

„Warten Sie bis Sie meine Neuigkeit hören, dann entscheiden wir er gewonnen hat", sagte er grinsend.

„Ich höre."

„Es wurden Schüsse aus einer Wohnung an der South Michigan Avenue gemeldet und als zwei Kollegen dort eintrafen haben sie eine Leiche gefunden, von der sie glauben, dass es Denis sein könnte. Allerdings kennen sie nur das sechs Jahre alte Bild, das wir zur Fahndung benutzen."

„Da kann ich helfen." Sie griff nach hinten und gab ihm das aktuellere Photo von Denis.

„Viel verändert hat er sich nicht." Er sah zu ihr auf. „Wollen Sie mich begleiten?" Sie nickte. Umso unverfälschter der Tatort bei ihrer Erkundung war, umso besser konnte sie schlussfolgern, welcher Umstand Denis – falls es Denis war – eine tödliche Kugel eingebracht hatte. „Okay, Amy weiß Bescheid. Wir treffen sie und Jonah dort."

Die Fahrt zur South Michigan Avenue war kurz und als Titia ausstieg, dachte sie, dass dieser Ort etwas sehr Trostloses an sich hatte. Farblose, mehrstöckige Häuser, bildeten auf beiden Seiten der Straße eine Reihe, die kein Ende zu nehmen schien und immer wieder von kleinen dunklen Gassen durchbrochen wurde. Nicht einmal verfärbtes Laub in den Straßenrinnen hellte die Szenerie auf – es gab hier keine Bäume.

Amy und Jonah warteten schon im zweiten Stock auf sie.

„Sieht aus wie ein Schuss direkt durch's Herz, aber dass muss Tyler erst noch bestätigen. Ich habe die Kugel aus der Wand geholt und fahre gleich zurück ins Labor", informierte Jonah die beiden, als sie in die Wohnung gingen. Es gab keinen Flur, die Außentür führte direkt in das, was wohl mal als Wohnzimmer vorgesehen war und nun einen Tatort darstellte. Matthew kniete sich neben den jungen Mann mit den aschblonden Haaren, dessen Augen leblos an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrten.

„Eindeutig. Denis Foster."


	5. Kapitel 5

Die Spurensicherung in der Wohnung hatte außer ein paar Haaren und zumeist hoffnungslos verwischten Fingerabdrücken nichts ergeben. Die Haare befanden sich derzeit in der DNS-Analyse und Amy beriet mit Titia ihr weiteres Vorgehen.

Monya hingegen starrte jetzt schon seit Stunden auf die Standbilder der vier Bankräuber, die die Überwachungskameras gemacht hatten, bevor sie zerstört worden waren. Sie war im Team um Amy Moreno für die Audio-/Videoauswertung zuständig und verglich nun die Bilder immer und immer wieder mit den wenigen Aufnahmen, die sie aus den anderen Bundesstaaten erhalten hatten. Es war zum verzweifeln.

„Klopf, klopf"

„Hallo Trent", sagte Monya, ohne den Blick von den Bildern zu nehmen.

„Ich laufe jetzt schon zum dritten Mal an deinem Labor vorbei", entgegnete er, als er eintrat, „und du starrst immer noch auf die gleichen Bilder - mach mal eine Pause, Zwerg, sonst kristallisieren deine Augen...", fügte er verschwörerisch hinzu. Trent und Monya hatten eine besondere Beziehung zueinander. Ihr Größenunterschied von etwa fünfunddreißig Zentimetern gab häufig Anlass zu amüsierten Kommentaren, vor allem, wenn sie direkt nebeneinander standen. Den größten Spaß hatten allerdings die beiden selbst damit.

„Bei dir da oben muss die Luft recht dünn sein, Trent...", sie drehte sich um und grinste ihn müde an. „Augen können nämlich nicht kristallisieren..."

Er hielt ihr lächelnd einen Kaffee hin. „Ist trotzdem Zeit für eine Pause." Trent setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, der etwas abseits von all den technischen Geräten in ihrem Labor stand und schob ihr auffordernd den zweiten Stuhl zurecht.

Monya seufzte auf. „Du hast gewonnen..." Sie setzte sich so an den Tisch, dass sie immer noch die Monitore im Auge behalten konnte und teilte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschickt zwischen Trent und ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Wie geht's deinem kleinen Bruder?", versuchte Trent sie ein wenig abzulenken.  
Monya lachte ihn an. „Nathan ist sechzehn... was glaubst du wohl - er entdeckt gerade die Damenwelt."

„Und wie steht's mit dir und der Männerwelt...?", fragte er amüsiert.

Sie sah ihn leicht misstrauisch an. „Wird das jetzt ein Verhör?"

„Nein, keine Sorge", zwinkerte er ihr zu, „aber immerhin habe ich im Moment deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Also?"

Trent kippte seinen Stuhl nach hinten, stützte sich mit dem Knie an der Tischkante ab und schaukelte, während Monya in ihrem Kaffee rührte. „Vergiss es, nächstes Thema...", antwortete sie ausweichend.

„Gut", lenkte er ein. „Schönes Wetter heute, nicht wahr?"

Monya lachte laut auf. Trent verstand es immer wieder, die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zum Lachen zu bringen. „Okay, Gegenfrage: Trent und die Damenwelt?"

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Monya beobachtete ihn genau, während sie müde den Kopf in die Hände stützte.

„Du kommst nicht so recht weiter, stimmt's?"

Sie nickte. „Ja, es ist zum verrückt werden. Wir können im Grunde nur nachweisen, wer die Waffe, die sie am Tatort zurückgelassen haben, geladen hat - das ist strenggenommen nur ein Indiz, aber es bringt sie noch nicht notwendigerweise mit dem Mord an Cassie Hilley in Verbindung."

Trent nickte. „Bei diesem Fall kann ich leider nicht viel helfen - ich verstehe nur etwas von Spurenanalytik."

Monyas Blick fiel auf Trents lange Beine. Er trug eine dunkelblaue Jeans und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Monya bewusst die hellen Stellen, die sich an den Nähten seiner Jeans abzeichneten. „Vielleicht kannst du mir doch helfen", erwiderte sie in Gedanken, als ihr Blick wieder auf die Standbilder auf ihren Monitoren fiel. Monya stand auf und ging auf ihre Computer zu. „Trent, ich brauche deine Hosen..."

Sie drehte sich um, als sie ein Poltern hörte. Trent war vor lauter Schreck mitsamt seinem Stuhl umgekippt. „Wie bitte?", fragte er entsetzt.

Monya lachte, bis ihr die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen, als sie ihm wieder auf die Beine half. „Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie ihn. „Du darfst sie anbehalten, aber stell dich mal gerade hin, ja?"

Stirnrunzelnd kam Trent ihrer Bitte nach. „Verrätst du mir, was das soll?"

„Schau mal", sie wies mit dem Finger auf die Seitennaht seiner Hose. „Siehst du diese hellen Flecken hier?" Trent nickte ein wenig unsicher. „Das sind Abnutzungserscheinungen - vom Tragen, verstehst du?"

„Ja - und?"

„Sieh dir mal die Bilder an... siehst du, dort sind auch solche hellen Stellen." Sie wies auf die Monitore, die Aufnahmen der Bankräuber bei dem Überfall in Chicago zeigten. Monya vergrößerte die Bilder, so dass sie die Seitennähte der Jeans, die die Bankräuber trugen miteinander vergleichen konnte. „Die sind tatsächlich unterschiedlich...", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

Trent sah sie zweifelnd an. „Du willst die Täter anhand ihrer Hosen überführen?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Verstehst du denn nicht?" Monya war völlig aufgeregt über ihre Entdeckung. „Ich glaube, diese Spuren sind individuell." Sie begann, die Bilder auszudrucken. Während Trent ihr immer noch verständnislos über die Schulter sah, fing sie an, die Täter auf den Bildern der unterschiedlichen Tatorte durchzunummerieren. Es gelang ihr in kürzester Zeit, einige Übereinstimmungen zu finden. „Schau... der hier", sie deutete auf den, den sie mit der Nummer eins gekennzeichnet hatte, „hält immer den Kassierer in Schach. Bisher wussten wir ja nicht einmal, ob ihre Rollenverteilung immer dieselbe ist." Monya war jetzt ganz in ihrem Element.

„Du hast Glück, dass die immer die gleichen Klamotten anhaben...", stellte Trent fest.

„Ist vielleicht eine Art ‚Berufskleidung für den professionellen Bankräuber'", versuchte Monya ihre Aufregung über ihre Entdeckung mit einem Scherz zu kaschieren.

„Bedeutet das aber nicht, dass nur ihre Hosen am Tatort waren?" Trents Zweifel standen ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das wäre dann auch wieder nur ein Indiz."

„Aber nicht, wenn es uns mittels der DNS-Analyse gelingt, die Hose dem Träger zuzuordnen. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", wandte sich wieder an Trent und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, bis dieser nickte. „Trommel alle Jeansträger zusammen, die du finden kannst..."

Trent kehrte nach einigen Minuten mit Colin, Jonah – der gerade vom Tatort zurückgekehrt war - und Erin Binney – einer weiteren Kollegin von Pinia und Trent aus ihrer San Franciscoer Zeit, die jetzt in der Nachtschicht arbeitete - zurück. Sie hatte zwar keinen Dienst, aber so war das nun einmal, wenn man den Fehler machte, im Labor aufzutauchen, wurde man auch eingespannt. Monya ließ sie sich in einer Reihe aufstellen und verglich die Seitennähte ihrer Jeans.

„Sie sind wirklich unterschiedlich." Monyas Gesicht strahlte vor Freude, als sie zum Telefonhörer griff. „Amy, hier ist Monya. Ich glaube, ich kann die Täter mit dem Tatort in Verbindung bringen."

* * *

Joseph saß, seit er schon vor Stunden seine Partner im Stich gelassen hatte in einer kleinen Spelunke in der Nähe des Rotlichtviertels. Er aß ein riesiges T-Bone-Steak, trank ein Bier und verfolgte auf einem Fernseher über dem Tresen durch dichten Zigarettenqualm, gespannt die Nachrichten. Hier fühlte er sich sicher. Er hatte diese Gegend mit Bedacht gewählt, denn hier würde sicher niemand Fragen stellen. Eine Unterkunft für die Nacht hatte er sich auch schon besorgt. Es war zwar ein wenig teuer, eine der ‚Damen' für eine ganze Nacht zu buchen, aber erstens konnte er es sich leisten und zweitens hatte Lulu ein Apartment in dem er unterkriechen konnte. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen dachte er an das viele Geld, das sich in der Tasche zu seinen Füßen befand.

Die Hauptattraktion in den Nachrichten war immer noch ihr misslungener Banküberfall und Joseph verfluchte ein weiteres Mal seinen kleinen Bruder. Denis war schon immer verweichlicht gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er sich für ihn verantwortlich gefühlt... bis vorhin. Joseph hatte die Gelegenheit ergriffen und ihn und seine Partner im Stich gelassen.

‚Ja', bekräftigte Joseph in Gedanken, ‚Denis hat es nicht anders verdient.' Die Sache war durch die tote Frau einfach zu heiß geworden und Joseph hatte keine Lust, ins Gefängnis gehen, sollte Denis sich doch einsperren lassen. Schließlich war Denis derjenige, der die Nerven verloren hatte. Hätte er nicht seine Waffe fallen - und dann, noch schlimmer - einfach zurückgelassen, hätte die Polizei ihn niemals identifizieren können... ‚Die ganze Katastrophe ist überhaupt nur Denis' Schuld', versuchte er wieder, sein Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Joseph war sich sicher, dass er trotz allem ohne größere Probleme aus Chicago wegkommen würde. Mit Geld konnte man einfach alles erreichen und immerhin hatten die Bullen ihn noch nicht identifiziert. Ob er allerdings eine Chance haben würde an die Beute der anderen Überfälle heranzukommen, konnte er nicht einmal erahnen. Das hing von zu vielen Faktoren ab. Hauptsächlich jedoch davon, ob die anderen geschnappt werden und singen würden.   
Er sah wieder zum Fernseher und erstarrte vor Entsetzen mitten in der Bewegung. Denis' Bild war eingeblendet und der Nachrichtensprecher verkündete gerade, dass einer der Bankräuber tot sei.

‚Denis ist tot.' Diese Information sickerte nur langsam in Josephs Bewusstsein. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und es kostete ihn seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen indem er vor lauter Wut die Bar auseinander nahm. Eine innere Stimme riet ihm, schleunigst zu verschwinden. Joseph warf zornig ein paar Scheine auf den Tisch und stürmte wutentbrannt aus der Bar. Er rannte eilig die Straße entlang zu seiner nächtlichen Unterkunft. Die kalte Luft und die Bewegung half ein bisschen, seinen Schmerz, den er trotz allem verspürte, zu betäuben.

Kaum war er bei Lulu angekommen, überkam ihn allerdings die Wut und der Schmerz von Neuem. Er sah Lulu an, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte. Joseph versuchte auch gar nicht, zu verbergen, dass sie ihr Geld heute nacht würde schwer verdienen müssen. Vermutlich bereute sie es bereits, ihm für heute nacht zur Verfügung zu stehen, doch sie war Profi genug, um keinen Rückzieher zu machen.

Lulu führte ihn in ein schummrig beleuchtetes Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war mit allen nur erdenklichen Finessen ausstaffiert, die eine erotische Stimmung schaffen sollten, doch eigentlich sah er mit all dem Plüsch und der roten Beleuchtung einfach nur kitschig aus. Joseph war das ziemlich egal, er war ja schließlich kein Innenausstatter.

Was ihn störte, war der Kerl, der in dem rosa Plüschsessel saß und schrecklich fehl am Platze wirkte, vor allem, weil er mit einer Pistole auf Josephs Brust zielte. Er hörte einen Schuss und fühlte einen heftigen Schlag vor die Brust. Das Letzte, was Joseph in seinem Leben wahrnehmen sollte, war Peters hämisches Grinsen.

Lulu starrte auf die Leiche in ihrem Schlafzimmer, zu entsetzt, um auch nur zu schreien. Josephs Augen starrten blicklos an die Decke und das Blut auf seinem Hemd, das in dem roten Licht beinahe schwarz aussah, sickerte bereits auf den Teppich. Sie war wie versteinert. Der Mann hatte nur gesagt, dass er mit ihrem Kunden reden wollte.

Auf Lulus Frage, warum er denn so sicher sei, dass Joseph vorhin ausgerechnet bei ihr aufgetaucht war, hatte er sie nur böse angegrinst. „Ich kenne seinen bevorzugten Frauentyp...", war Peters knappe Antwort gewesen. Gerade als sie ihn völlig verängstigt ansah, schwenkte er die Waffe zu ihr herum und drückte ab. Ein kleines Loch verunstaltete Lulus einst hübsches Gesicht, als sie tot zusammenbrach.


	6. Kapitel 6

Colin und Pinia waren zu einem neuen Tatort gerufen wurden. In einem der zwielichtigeren Viertel von Chicago hatte jemand anscheinend eine Prostituierte und ihren Freier umgebracht.

„Das gibt's doch nicht", war Colins einziger Kommentar, nachdem er abrupt im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war.

„Was ist?", fragte Pinia, die mit der Ausrüstung folgte. Als sie Colins Blick folgte verstand sie seine Reaktion.

„Oh." In der Mitte des mit rosa Plüsch überladenen Zimmers lag der leblose Körper von Joseph Foster.

„Ja, oh ist wohl die richtige Reaktion."

„Was für eine Ironie." Pinia hatte inzwischen ihren silbernen Koffer abgestellt. „Vielleicht müssen wir auch gar nichts tun und am Schluss haben die sich alle gegenseitig erledigt – geschähe ihnen Recht", fügte sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf Joseph hinzu.

„Hey ... denk an das, was Amy immer sagt: Jedes Opfer verdient Gerechtigkeit und ... "

„ ... jeder Täter seine gerechte Strafe. Ich weiß." Sie starrte immer noch missmutig auf den rosa Plüsch.

„Na siehst du ... also an die Arbeit."

* * *

Nachdem Monya an diesem Tag bereits ein Erfolgserlebnis hatte, arbeitete sie nun fieberhaft an einem zweiten. Seit einer Stunde versuchte sie nun, aus den eigentümlichen Maskeraden der Bankräuber Bilder zu fabrizieren, die sich zur Fahndung verwenden ließen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Bärte und die Perücken machten es schwierig, die genauen Gesichtskonturen zu erkennen und so dauerte es noch einmal eine Stunde, bevor Monya endlich alle vier Gesichter hatte. Nach einem Ausflug in die Leichenhalle, die ihr wie immer Schauer den Rücken hinunterjagte und bei der sie ihre neuen Bilder mit den Gesichtern der zwei toten Bankräuber verglich, stand sie nun mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht an einer offenen Labortür. Sie klopfte gegen den Rahmen und schreckte so Titia aus ihrer konzentrieren Arbeit.

„Tschuldigung, hab' ich Sie erschreckt?"

„Schon gut." Titias Lächeln konnte nicht den Ausdruck der Angst in ihren Augen verbergen, der sich nur langsam verflüchtigte. „Was haben Sie?"

„Ich hab' die Gesichter der zwei verbliebenen Räuber", Monya reichte ihr die zwei Ausdrucke. „Wir haben noch keine Namen, aber bald jede Menge Fingerabdrücke aus der Wohnung."

„Danke für ihre Mühe", sagte sie und stand auf. „Dann werde ich mal zu Detective Abbott gehen, damit er die Beiden zur Fahndung ausschreibt.

* * *

Es war später Abend, als sich das gesamte Team, Titia und Matthew wieder im Labor einfanden, oder vielmehr im Pausenraum, da sie alle Hunger hatten und sich Fettflecken nicht unbedingt gut auf Beweismitteln machten. Also saßen sie jetzt zu sechst um den großen Couchtisch und aßen Chinesisch, während sie sich unterhielten. Auf dem Tisch lagen vergrößerte Photos aller Bankräuber, die sie von den Überwachungskameras hatten.

„Also fassen wir noch mal zusammen", Amy starrte auf eine Nudel, die sie zwischen zwei Stäbchen geklemmt hatte. „Wir haben eine tote Kundin, die während eines Banküberfalls von einer Kamera erschlagen wurde. Wenig später finden wir die Leiche eines der Täter, Denis Foster, anscheinend von seinem Kumpanen erschossen. Wieder kurze Zeit darauf taucht sein Bruder Joseph ebenfalls tot auf."

„Und um das Ganze noch zu toppen, finden wir bei ihm noch eine weitere Leiche", fügte Colin hinzu. „Also warum das Alles? Und wer sind die zwei Unbekannten?"

„Hoffentlich sagt uns das AFIS bald, aber bis jetzt gibt es noch keine Ergebnisse." Jonah sah aus, als ob er am liebsten selber in der riesigen Datenbank herumwühlen wollte.

„Ich glaube, in der Zwischenzeit kann ich ein wenig weiterhelfen", meldete sich nun Titia zu Wort, die sich in einem dunkelblauen großen Sessel niedergelassen hatte. „Klar ist ja, dass wir uns nur noch auf diese beiden konzentrieren müssen." Sie deutete auf das Photo eines großen, breitschultrigen Mannes und das eines kleineren, drahtig aussehenden. Dank Monya hatten sie inzwischen Gesichter erhalten. „Ich hab mir die Videos der Überwachungskameras angesehen. Der Große agierte während des Überfalls am passivsten. Und ausgehend von der Höhe, von der der Schuss auf Denis abgegeben wurde, hat laut Jonah mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit der Kleine geschossen. Die Situation bei ihnen ist einfach außer Kontrolle geraten. Niemand hat mit einer Toten gerechnet und dann muss irgendetwas passiert sein, was drei Morde und Chilisoße an der Wand rechtfertigt. Hier nun meine Theorie: Joseph hat sich mit dem Geld aus dem Staub gemacht. Daraufhin tickt der Jüngste in der Gruppe, der sein Leben lang seinem Bruder nachgeeifert hat, aus und um zu verhindern, dass Denis zur Polizei läuft oder anderes dummes Zeug anstellt, hat der Kleine ihn erschossen und sich das Geld wiedergeholt indem er auch noch den Bruder tötet. Aber woher er wusste, wo Joseph zu finden war, weiß ich auch nicht."

„Beide Kugeln haben identische Prägungen vom Lauf, es wurde also mit der gleichen Waffe geschossen – das könnte also hinhauen", fügte Jonah hinzu.

„Und jetzt? Warten wir einfach bis Streifenpolizisten die beiden zufällig aufgabeln?", fragte Pinia wütend.

„Nein", nun lächelte Titia. „Die beiden fühlen sich sicher, weil sie nicht wissen, dass wir ihre Gesichter erkennen. Zumindest einen der beiden wird das dazu verleiten, unvorsichtig zu sein." Sie deutete auf das Gesicht des Größeren. „Ihn. Als er aus der Wohnung verschwunden ist war er auch derjenige, der seine Sachen nicht mitgenommen hat. Jedenfalls ist die Kleidung zu groß, um einem der anderen Täter zu gehören." Sie schaute in die Runde und ihre Augen hatten einen zuversichtlichen Ausdruck. „Wie viele Casinos gibt es in Chicago?"

„Zwölf", Colin hatte verwundert aufgehört sein gebratenes Hühnchen zu essen. „Wieso?"

„Der Große hatte Spielkarten und einen Werbezettel eines Casinos in seiner Tasche. Ich wette, er sitzt jetzt an einem Spielautomaten in Chicago um sich abzulenken."

„Und welches?", schaltete sich nun Matthew in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Eines am Rand der Stadt, in der Nähe eines Highways oder Bahnhofs... immer mit der Möglichkeit sofort abzuhauen."

„Das Harrah's Casino liegt am Rand der Stadt und in der Nähe des Highway 80."

„Dann sollten sie dort suchen."


	7. Kapitel 7

Es war kurz vor elf Uhr nachts, als Det. Matthew Abbott auf der durchsichtigen Seite eines Einwegspiegels stand und sein Glück kaum fassen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels saß Tom Maynard auf einem Stuhl und starrte auf die grob verputzte, sandfarbene Wand.

„Wow."

„Sie wiederholen sich", erwiderte Titia, die neben ihm stand, grinsend.

„Trotzdem wow. Monyas Rekonstruktion seines Gesichtes hat genau hingehauen und im Harrah's ist er uns ja faktisch in die offenen Arme gelaufen." Er drehte seinen Kopf. „Was halten Sie davon dauerhaft hier zu arbeiten? Könnte das Ganze ein bisschen einfacher machen." Jetzt grinste er auch und sie lachte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das FBI damit einverstanden wäre." Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das andere Zimmer, das eben von einem Anwalt betreten worden war. „Also los."

Colin streifte ziellos durch die Flure des Labors. Eigentlich hatte das gesamte Team schon lange Feierabend, doch nur Amy und Jonah waren nach Hause gegangen. Amy musste auf eines ihrer Enkelkinder aufpassen und Jonah hatte schließlich noch zwei Töchter, die etwas Zeit mit ihrem Vater verbringen wollten. Colin dagegen hatte zuviel Kaffee im Verlauf des Tages getrunken und war viel zu aufgekratzt um nach Hause zu gehen und zu schlafen. Also konnte er genauso gut hier bleiben und das Ergebnis des Verhörs abwarten. Ohne es zu merken war er dann auch in den alten Teil des Gebäudes gelangt und stoppte. Wenn er schon mal hier war, konnte er sich genauso gut das Verhör anschauen. Er öffnete die Tür zum Beobachtungsraum und staunte nicht schlecht, als er im Dunkeln Trent March, den Techniker, entdeckte.  
„Trent? Was machst du hier?"

„Colin ... ich ... war neugierig."

„Ah." Colin stellte sich neben seinen Freund und gemeinsam beobachteten sie die fünf Leute auf der anderen Seite des Spiegels. „Hey, Pinias Frisur sieht ja selbst nach elf noch gut aus", sagte er grinsend. „Findest du nicht?" Trent antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur stur geradeaus.

„Also, Mr Maynard. Es hat keinen Zweck zu leugnen." Pinias Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. „Anhand von Fingerabdrücken können wir beweisen, dass Sie in der Wohnung waren. Außerdem ließen Sie dort Kleidung zurück, an der wir DNA gefunden haben, die eindeutig Ihnen zuzuordnen ist. Des weiteren können wir beweisen, dass die fragliche Hose beim Banküberfall getragen wurde – und zwar von Ihnen."

„Haben Sie dazu irgendetwas zu sagen?" Titia beugte sich nach vorne und warf einen Blick zu Matthew, der sich links neben Maynard gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. Tom fuhr sich mit seinen großen Armen durch die kurzen Haare und machte einen verlorenen Eindruck. Sein Anwalt beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas zu. „Also?"

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Das ist ja wohl klar." Matthew kam nun zum Tisch und stützte die Arme auf. „Wie heißt Ihr Partner und wo ist er?"

Tom wechselte noch einen Blick mit seinem Anwalt und als der nickte, ergab er sich anscheinend seinem Schicksal.

„Sein Name ist Peter Conally." Pinia notierte den Namen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, um ihn in den Computer einzugeben. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo er ist."

„Und das sollen wir Ihnen glauben? Schließlich wusste Peter auch, wo Joseph ist." Als Tom zusammen zuckte, wusste Titia, dass sie mit der Erwähnung seines toten Kumpanen einen Nerv bei ihm getroffen hatte.

„Ich ... ", Tom begann unruhig seine Hände zu kneten.

„Lassen Sie mich so fragen: Hat er irgendwelche Freunde hier? Bekannte? Familie? War er schon einmal hier und hat irgendwelche Lieblingsplätze? Kino? Restaurant?", auch Matthew hatte nun einen härteren Tonfall angeschlagen. Tom schwieg für einige Minuten.

„Nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Und vielleicht 'ne Idee, wo er jetzt hinwill?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Okay. Das war's." Matthew öffnete die Tür und winkte einen Officer herein, damit er Tom abführen konnte.

* * *

Keine fünf Minuten später hatten sich vier Leute versammelt, dieses Mal jedoch im Pausenraum, um sich mit einer weiteren Tasse Kaffee zu stärken. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln kam Pinia als fünfte dazu. 

„Gute Neuigkeiten. Peter hat in Chicago eine Großmutter."

„Und du glaubst allen Ernstes, dass er bei ihr ist?" Colin war nicht gerade überzeugt von der guten Neuigkeit.

„Möglich ist es jedenfalls, oder?" Pinia sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Peter hat soweit wir wissen, hier kein Auto. Falls er Chicago also mit dem Zug verlassen will, dann könnte er bei ihr bis zur Abfahrt Unterschlupf suchen", mischte sich nun Titia ein.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Matthew war schon dabei, sich sein Jackett anzuziehen. Titia und Colin folgten ihm schließlich aus der Tür.

„Was machst du eigentlich noch hier, Trent?"

„Darauf warten, dass ihr den Fall löst." Er stand auf. „Du musst los, ohne dich werden die Anderen die Frau nicht finden."

„Was?" Er deutete auf das Blatt. „Oh ... ja. Bis Morgen."

„Bis Morgen."

* * *

Die Fahrt bis zu Peters Großmutter dauerte eine gute viertel Stunde und es war bitterkalt, als sie aus dem Auto stiegen. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und es wehte mal wieder kein Wind, wie Titia amüsiert feststellte. 

„Guten Morgen", sagte Colin in die Runde, während sie auf dem Bürgersteig standen und im Halbdunkeln nach der richtigen Hausnummer suchten.

„Guten Morgen?" Titia drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um und blickte in ein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Es ist genau Null Uhr und eine Minute."

„Ach so", sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Na dann, Guten Morgen."  
„Ich habe sie gefunden", sagte in diesem Moment Matthew. „Die arme Frau wird sich bestimmt zu Tode erschrecken, wenn wir um diese Uhrzeit klingeln."

„Müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt, wozu gibt's Dietriche?", bemerkte Colin grinsend.

„Lernt man sowas in der CSI-Ausbildung?", fragte Titia,

„Nein, das lernt man auf der Straße", antwortete er und wollte gerade klingeln, als ihm das Schloss auffiel. „Aber manchmal muss man auch einfach nur Glück haben." Er stieß die Tür lautlos auf. „So hören die Leute auf die Polizei, die vor solchen Unvorsichtigkeiten warnt. Na dann." Einer nach dem anderen betrat das Treppenhaus und schließlich standen sie vor der Wohnungstür von Ms Conally und klingelten. Eine Weile passierte nichts und Matthew wollte gerade zum zweiten Mal klingeln, als sie in der Wohnung Schritte hörten. Irgendjemand begann zu flüstern. Eine zweite, aggressiv klingende Stimme gesellte sich dazu. Alle vier zogen ihre Waffen. Plötzlich erklang ein Schrei:

„LASS MICH LOS!"

„Verdammt, er bedroht sie." Colin trat die Tür ein und Matthew stürmte als Erster in die Wohnung.

„Keine Bewegung! Chicago Police Departement." Peter Conally ließ seine Großmutter los und versuchte sich mit reiner Körperkraft einen Weg durch die vier Polizisten zu bahnen. Er stieß Matthew gegen die Flurwand und rannte ins Treppenhaus. Matthew rappelte sich hoch und stürmte hinter Colin her, der die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte. Auf dem zweiten Treppenabsatz hatte Colin Peter zu Fall gebracht und hielt ihn auf dem Boden fest, bis Matthew mit den Handschellen kam.

„Alles okay?" , fragte Colin. Matthew nickte und half Colin, den sich heftig wehrenden Peter auf die Füße zu stellen

„Peter Conally, hiermit verhafte ich Sie wegen des Mordes an Denis und Joseph Foster, verschiedener Banküberfälle, sowie wegen des Todes von Cassidy Hilley. Sie haben das Recht ... ", begann er seine Litanei und schleppte ihn in Begleitung von Colin aus der Wohnung in den herbeigerufenen Streifenwagen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Titia seine Großmutter, die im Nachthemd vor ihr stand.

„Es ... ich weiß nicht ... was sagte der Polizist? Mord? Und Banküberfall ...meinen Sie die Western Union Bank?" Titia nickte und legte einen Arm um die alte Frau.

„Wie wär's, wenn Sie sich jetzt anziehen und ich fahr Sie dann ins Krankenhaus?"

„Ja", die alte Dame schaute sich unschlüssig um. „Ja, ich sollte mich anziehen ... gute Idee."

„Madam?", lenkte nun Pinia die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ja?"

„Darf ich mich in Ihrer Wohnung umsehen? Wir müssen mögliche Beweise sichern." Die alte Dame nickte und ging dann den dunklen Flur entlang um in einem der Zimmer zu verschwinden.

„Ich bin dann im anderen Zimmer", wandte sich Pinia an die Profilerin.

„Mhhm." Titia ging durch die offene Küchentür und setzte sich auf einen der unbequemen Holzstühle um zu warten. Durch die Fenster strahlte das blinkende Licht des Streifenwagens und streifte ihr Gesicht. Ihr Blick schien in weiter Ferne zu ruhen.

„Hey, Titia", holte sie Pinias Stimme zurück. „Gute Arbeit. Wirklich."

„Ebenfalls." Sie lächelte und Titia öffnete die gegenüberliegende Tür um sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Von draußen hörte man, wie der Motor des Streifenwagens ansprang und sich das blinkende Licht in der Dunkelheit verlor. Nur noch das schwache Licht der Straßenlaterne beleuchtete die Tischdecke mit dem Blümchenmuster, auf der Titias Hand lag. Sie hörte Colin wieder die Wohnung betreten und sah ihn im gleichen Zimmer wie Pinia verschwinden. Wenig später stand Ms Conally in der Küchentür, Titia stand auf und begleitete sie nach unten. Es war windig, als sie auf die Straße traten.

„Immerzu Wind", murmelte die alte Dame. Titia lächelte in sich hinein und hielt ihr Gesicht dem Wind entgegen, bevor sie in den Wagen stieg und losfuhr.

Sie mochte den Wind.

_Ende_

_

* * *

_

_Weiter geht's mit _C.S.I. Chicago, Episode 1.o2. "Rufmord"_ - bald auf _


End file.
